No era para mí
by Dama de sombras
Summary: *Creado para un concurso de Slash* Lo correcto era graduarme de Hogwart, buscar mi compañera, entrar a la cademia de Aurores... pero eso no era para mí. No había nacido para el amor normal. Pero ya comprendí, él... no era para mí.


500 y 2500

_Disclaimer__: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rowling J. K… si lo fueran, créanme que estaría en este momento, en un lujoso crucero, navegando por las costas de Europa._

Son mis últimas palabras… quiero que conozcan la desgracia de esta pobre alma:

Así no tenía que ser. Debía de ser mucho muy diferente mi vida, no de esta forma; salir de Hogwarts con unas enormes ganas de seguir adelante, entrar a la academia de Aurores y buscar a mi chica preferida, a mi futura esposa. Pero no, eso no era para mí.

Al contrario, me gradué con mucho entusiasmo… pero en morir. El único trabajo que encontré, fue el puesto de limpieza en el ministerio. Y en el amor… bueno, digamos que no nací para vivirlo como tendría que hacerlo.

Tengo veinte años, y me he propuesto cumplir mi única meta que podré lograr, morir. Morir como un apestado, como un objeto de burla. No puedo seguir aferrándome a algo que no existe, porque es verdad, no me puedo aferrar a la vida que se me esfumó hace tiempo. Para ser más preciso, desde que él me dejó.

Todo empezó a mitad de mi séptimo año. Éramos muy buenos amigos, siempre estábamos para ayudarnos. No comprendimos, hasta tarde, que esos furtivos besos, y esas fugases carisias eran muestra del sentimiento que crecía en nuestro interior. Siempre eran a causa de eso, de amor.

Después de esa noche eterna y pasional en la torre de Astronomía, después de un _"te quiero"_, de un _"te amo", _después de las caricias mutuas y nuestra entrega total, entendimos que no éramos sólo amigos incondicionales, sino algo más profundo y fuerte. Nos amábamos, demasiado.

Comenzamos a escondernos, a refugiarnos en los rincones para poder expresar lo que sentía nuestro corazón, para poder darnos esas muestras de amor. Todo era genial, y aunque nuestra unión especial era secreta, no podía pedir más. Estaba con él, con el amor de mi vida. Pero seamos realistas, no duraría por siempre nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿Por qué? Porque yo no estaba hecho para la felicidad. No era para mí.

Un día, por no decir _"maldito día"_, cuando él terminó sus entrenamientos de quidditch, fuimos a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, para poder darnos nuestro tiempo como… pareja. Pero, al pensar que éramos los únicos en ese lugar, comenzamos a hacer un poco de ruido; tiramos unos libros, chocamos contra un estante y soltamos unas cuantas risitas. Esto fue suficiente como para atraer a una entrometida personita, Hermione Granger.

Cuando nos cachó en ese estado tan comprometedor, despeinados y con los labios hinchados por los besos, tiró el gran libro que llevaba en las manos. Ninguno de nosotros tres pudo reaccionar a tiempo. No estábamos preparados para semejante suceso.

El paso del tiempo ha borrado de mi mente, las palabras y la conversación que tuvimos, sólo recuerdo ese estúpido acuerdo; ella no decía lo que había visto, si él aceptaba ser su novio. Claro está, que ahí comenzó mi maldición. ¿Cómo acercarme al amor de mi vida? No sabia como, no podía, no mientras Hermione anduviera cuidándolo todo el tiempo, no si corriera en riesgo su reputación. Así que opté por dejarlo en paz. No era que me rindiera, sólo que esperaría que Hermione bajara la guardia para poder hablarle.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y todo seguía igual. Ellos hacían bonita pareja, tenía que admitirlo. Pero había algo, un detalle que faltaba. Cuando estaba con ella, sus ojos no brillaban de la misma manera que lo hacían conmigo, y eso significaba algo… aún me amaba, al igual que yo. El problema era el acercamiento, no sabia como hacerle.

Diciembre llegó, y con ello, las salidas al pueblo. No tenía muchas ganas, pero los muchachos insistieron mucho y además, escuché que Ginny, Harry, Hermione y él, también saldrían. Sospecharán que, en cuanto supe eso, saque ánimos de no sé donde, y emprendimos el viaje. Debo de aceptar que me divertí mucho con Seamus y Parvati en el establecimiento de bromas "_Zonco"_, pero al deslumbrar un centelleo rojo por encima de las cabezas de ese lugar, me encogí. Me puse de puntitas para tratar de verlo, y lo conseguí. Era alto, sobresalía por todos ellos, además, no podría confundir su hermosa cabellera… tan pelirroja. Cuando dirigió su vista al lugar donde me encontraba, embozó una linda sonrisa…aún siento ese cosquilleo en la espalda, y creo que siempre lo haré, mientras este corazón funcione.

Él, salió del establecimiento sin dejar de mirarme, con esos ojos celestiales, hermosos. Lo seguí desde una distancia prudente, no quería levantar sospechas. Se detuvo en un callejón cerrado, con unos cuantos botes de basura, pero lo más importante, sin personas que se entrometieran. Nuevamente clavó sus orbes zafiro en mí, en mi insignificante persona. Nos acercamos lentamente, no queríamos arruinar el momento. Después de tantos meses de tortuosa separación, nos pudimos abrazar como nunca antes, sujetándonos al cuerpo del otro, sin querer apartarnos jamás. Era así… nuestro amor era así; limpio, puro y pasional. Y si no dañaba a nadie ¿Por qué era imposible? ¡¿Por qué no podíamos gritarle al mundo lo que sentíamos? La respuesta era simple: por los prejuicios del mundo.

Cuando nos soltamos, vi como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Lloraba, lloraba por algo que no sabía.

-Ron…

-No digas nada- fueron las palabras que pronunció, acompañadas de otra lágrima y una melancólica sonrisa- Neville, quiero que me escuches, que escuches mi despedida

No puedo recordar lo demás, y tampoco quiero. Me duele y me lastima, soy humano. Pero les diré que, a pesar de palabras amortiguadoras y brillantes que me pronunció, siempre me dolerá su partida, aún cuando él quisiera quedarse junto a mí. Tenía que ir en un viaje, en compañía de Harry y ella, Hermione. Debía acabar con la amenaza que rondaba, destruir y matar a Voldemort. No sabia lo que le esperaba en esa travesía, él no lo sabia, al igual que yo. Era por eso, que se despedía, jurándome amor eterno.

Hasta ahora sé, el enorme error que cometí. No debí de dejarlo partir, tuve que haberlo detenido y cuidarlo como una figurita de cristal. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente en estos momentos viviríamos en una casa, junto a un rio, tal como lo habíamos planeado en una noche de tantas que pasamos juntos.

Pero se me escapó como el agua entre los dedos, como un grito al viento. Daría todo lo que tengo por tenerlo aquí, a mi lado, con su aliento cerca de mí. Quiero escuchar de nuevo su voz, abrazarlo, vivir los momentos felices que él nunca me dio ni tendré. Ahora estoy perdido, sin rumbo fijo… en las noches, mientras duermo, logro percibir su aroma tan varonil, y al despertar, descubro una vez más que la imaginación me jugó una mala pasada, que nunca podré volver a perderme en su olor. Tengo tanto amor que entregar, y él no está para poder regalárselo, nunca lo estará.

No existe magia en mi mundo, no existe felicidad. Porque no es para mí. El dolor me desarma, ya no puedo llorar pues me he quedado vació. No lo quiero olvidar, no todavía. Ya no queda nada del amor que nos profesábamos, sólo cenizas que nunca volverán a prender… Ron, mi Ron aún vive en mí. No en esa fría lapida que tiene escrito su nombre, no en los recuerdos de Hermione o de Harry, no en su familia. Vive en mí, en mi corazón marchito.

Ya comprendí, él… no era para mí. Aunque el mundo se acabe, aunque no exista nada más, aunque se detenga el tiempo y aunque deshagan todos mis recuerdos… aquí, en mi mente, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, sigue estando él. Lo recordaré aunque renueven mis sentimientos. Siempre lo haré.

Pero me encuentro solo, rodeado de cuatro paredes. Como cada día se me van las ganas, como cada día estoy aquí, derrotado y aburrido sin Ron. No puedo seguir vivo, no cuando él está enterrado bajo tierra.

En la oscuridad también esta él, en mi mirada, en la lluvia, en mi llanto.

No me pude reponer de este mortal castigo, ya me cansé de luchar por algo que no lograré. Desde ese día, el día de mi graduación, el día en que me entere que Voldemort había matado a Ron, comenzó mi verdadero calvario. No odie a Harry o a Hermione por haber vivido… ellos habían asesinado al culpable de la muerte de Ron. Siempre estaré en deuda con ellos.

Ya tome una decisión. Es cobarde pero ¿Cuándo Neville Longbottom fue valiente? Nunca… nunca lo fui, no tengo que serlo ahora. El suicidio siempre fue una buena opción, y ahora la veo más tentadora y productiva. Tengo esperanzas de poder encontrarlo cuando yo esté muerto… de que en verdad exista eso de "_La vida después de la muerte"_.

Estoy preparado. La poción esta a mi lado, lista para beber. Nuevamente soy feliz, porque creo ciegamente en que lo veré al final del camino, al final del túnel. No despertaré, sólo dormiré y dormiré, por siempre y para siempre. Suena poético… y la verdad, es poético. Tal como Romeo murió por Julieta, yo moriré por mi Romeo… mi dulce y eterno Romeo. Nadie sufrirá por la muerte de un tonto como yo, no derramarán lágrimas por la muerte de Neville.

Está vez, lucharé contra viento y marea por él, por mi Ron. Porque aquí, en está vida, él… No era para mí.


End file.
